


Место для двоих

by darkmorgana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Место для двоих

Девка сидела в кресле, по-мужски расставив ноги и сцепив ладони на животе. На некрасивом лице не было косметики — во всяком случае, такой, чтобы Cквало заметил.  
Дон Тимотео улыбался, сжимая на набалдашнике трости побелевшие пальцы.  
— Так будет лучше.   
— Кому?! — Сквало проглотил ругательство. Вроде как при девушках неприлично, даже если девушка… вот такая.   
Хотя туда же, принцесса и наследница. Со шрамами на всю недовольную рожу.  
— Всем. — Дон Тимотео был упертым стариком, но в дела Варии раньше никогда не лез. По крайней мере, так открыто — не считать же вмешательством десяток стучавших ему ублюдков, которых Сквало и не думал выгонять из Варии.  
— Особенно тебе, — сквозь зубы бросила девка, глядя на отца с ненавистью — Сквало в таких взглядах не ошибался. И в семейные разборки лезть не желал.   
— Мне будет спокойнее, — с непроницаемым лицом согласился Дон Тимотео. — И тебе понравится в Варии, Занзас. Я уверен.  
— С чего вдруг? — Сквало едва сдерживался, чтобы не наорать на слишком много о себе возомнившего старика. — Вария — не курорт для папиных цыпочек.  
— Мусор.  
Девка — Занзас — высокомерно сощурилась, глядя на Сквало. Будь она парнем, Сквало бы дал ей по морде, прямо на глазах у папочки.  
— Занзас! Сквало! — Дон Тимотео негромко стукнул тростью по паркету, и Занзас раздраженно дернула краем рта. — Решение уже принято.   
— В жопу такие решения.   
— Мы уже обсуждали это, Занзас. Я дал тебе выбор.  
Интересно, какой? Сквало попытался представить, чему во всем этом безумном мире можно предпочесть службу в Варии.  
Ее отправляли учиться на библиотекаря?  
— И я могу предложить тебе еще раз. — Дон Тимотео казался юристом, скрупулезно уточняющим с капризным клиентом детали контракта, а не любящим отцом. Или хотя бы нелюбящим. — Повторяю. Занзас, ты можешь выйти замуж за человека, которого я тебе назвал, или любого другого, которого я одобрю. Либо Вария, либо счастливая семейная жизнь. Поверь, второй вариант для меня предпочтительнее.  
— Иди в жопу. — Занзас откинулась на спинку кресла, с вызовом уставившись на отца.  
Бедный же у нее словарный запас, мимоходом подумал Сквало, сжимая кулаки. Гнев захлестывал, тяжелый и холодный, как северное море. Семейство Вонгола, кажется, не принимало его и Варию всерьез.  
— А я? Мне выбор тоже дадут?  
Дон Тимотео посмотрел на него долгим нечитаемым взглядом, который Сквало выдержал не без труда: глаза у старика были как два темных провала.   
— Ты тоже можешь выйти замуж, Сквало. Я все устрою.  
До Сквало даже не сразу дошло. Только когда Занзас заржала, оценив папочкино чувство юмора, Сквало дернулся и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не успел: Дон Тимотео успокаивающе поднял руку ладонью вперед.  
— Прости, Сквало. Это от усталости, я не должен был так говорить.   
Сквало пришлось поперхнуться ледяным гневом — старик даже этого удовольствия его лишил. Занзас смотрела на него со злорадным любопытством ребенка, на глазах которого распарывали брюхо лягушке.  
— К сожалению, я вынужден так поступить. Ты сам поймешь, когда ближе познакомишься с моей дочерью.   
— Нам нужен иллюзионист, а не… неизвестно кто. — Сквало слишком долго работал на Вонголу, чтобы не понимать, что к чему. Прямой приказ Дона — не дерьмо под ногами.   
Но, твою мать, Занзас в Варии — это ответственность за драгоценную принцессину жизнь, лишнее внимание к делам Варии и заноза в заднице. Большая острая злая заноза.  
Охренительные перспективы. И зачем он, идиот, побеждал Тира?  
— Я помню. — Дон Тимотео, кажется, оценил его выдержку. Сквало сам от себя был бы в восторге, не чувствуй себя марионеткой в дряблых старческих руках. — Я обещаю… лояльно отнестись к твоему выбору.  
Снова выбор. Любит же старик демократию — регулярно любит, прямо с золоченого трона.  
Ну, хоть торговаться готов.   
Занзас чуть слышно хмыкнула — по ее лицу было видно, что она тоже все понимала. Не дура, и Сквало даже не знал, хорошо это или плохо.  
Наверное, плохо.

Окончательно возненавидеть чертову «принцессу» Сквало успел через пять минут после того, как его машина тронулась с места. Занзас, молча и без спроса устроившаяся на переднем сиденье, пару минут смотрела, как он выруливает к старинным кованым воротам — немаленькую территорию поместья окружала выглядевшая обманчиво старой стена, — а потом, не сказав и слова, закрыла глаза и сделала вид, что спит.  
Еще три минуты понадобилось Сквало, чтобы понять, что она действительно спит, и ощутить, как от злости перехватывает дыхание. Он даже специально резко затормозил, взвизгнули шины, но Занзас было хоть бы хны. Только некрасиво худая рука соскользнула с колена — Сквало заметил, что на ней не было колец. Странно.  
Будить он ее не стал. Уж лучше вместо выяснения отношений подумать, чем внезапный подарочек обернется для Варии и не легче ли отправить девицу на курорт пить коктейли, приставив пару охранников для общего спокойствия.   
Хотя, наверное, если Дон Тимотео так не сделал, то вряд ли этот номер пройдет у Сквало.  
От резиденции Вонголы до штаба Варии было сорок минут езды, если миновать пробки и гнать километров сто в час. Сквало обычно доезжал за полчаса. В этот раз он долетел за двадцать.  
Искоса глянув на профиль Занзас, мгновенно проснувшейся, едва машина въехала на мощеный двор средневековой крепости, Сквало спросил:  
— Вещи когда пришлют?  
— Не пришлют, — ответила та, рассматривая серые каменные башни. — Потом разберусь.  
Сквало не выругался, сдержался, только крепче вцепился в руль и слишком сильно нажал на тормоз.  
— Без моего разрешения на территорию Варии ничего нельзя проносить. Если думаешь, что закажешь пару грузчиков и…  
— У меня ничего нет, — оборвала его Занзас, открывая дверцу. — Потом все куплю.  
Наглая лживая сука.  
— Ты охренела? — крикнул ей в спину Сквало и нетерпеливо махнул рукой рядовому, потянувшемуся за оружием. — Что значит «нет ничего»?  
— То и значит. Что не выкинули, то за восемь лет превратилось в тряпки.  
Занзас хлопнула дверцей и встала, прислонившись к ней бедром.  
— Миленько, — сказала она, когда Сквало подошел и остановился рядом. — Внушает ужас.  
Сквало поднял голову — на уровне третьего этажа трепетали на ветру розовые кружевные трусы. Судя по размеру — Луссурии.  
— Проблемы? — хмуро спросил он, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Завидую, — так же хмуро ответила Занзас. — У меня таких нет.  
— Попроси, Луссурия одолжит. Он, кстати, мой зам. По всем вопросам, пока меня нет — к нему.   
Занзас ответом его не удостоила, только равнодушно кивнула.  
— Будешь жить в офицерском крыле, можешь сама выбрать что-нибудь из незанятого… — Сквало неопределенно махнул рукой. На втором этаже точно были пустующие апартаменты. — Насчет всего остального сама разберешься. Будут вопросы…  
— Разберусь.  
Занзас скованностью не страдала и в новой обстановке не нервничала. Сквало даже показалось, что она рассматривает его, Сквало, резиденцию с видом хозяйки. Сука.  
Будь она мужчиной, пара зубов бы уже валялась на брусчатке.  
— Ужин в восемь, — рявкнул Сквало, напугав застывшего неподалеку рядового, и зашагал к крыльцу — четыре ступеньки, щербатый мрамор, два крылатых льва по бокам. У того, что слева морда была недовольная, как у этой Занзас, чтоб ее!  
Ближайшие недели точно не будут скучными.

О девке Сквало вспомнил только ближе к ночи — слишком много было дел, а ужину он предпочел тренировку. Меч успокаивал: лезвие, продолжение его самого, будто делало тело совершенным. Законченным — последний штрих был острый, стальной и блестящий.  
В полночь, когда Сквало, позевывая, выходил из душа, в его спальню явился Луссурия.  
— Блядь, — сказал Сквало, едва не уронив полотенце. — Ты последний, кого я хочу видеть в своей постели.  
Луссурия, усевшийся на край огромной кровати, хмыкнул и погладил ладонью нос резного грифона на изголовье.  
— Роскошно, — сообщил он, пока Сквало вытирал отросшие за последнее время волосы. Кончики противно липли к шее. — А я в твоей постели — недостижимая мечта, мой слишком живой босс.  
— Когда помру, пусть меня кремируют, — Сквало бросил мокрое полотенце в Луссурию, заглушив его насмешливое хмыканье. — Ты чего тут?  
— Не хотел отвлекать раньше, пока ты трахался с мечом… то есть, прости, фехтовал. Насчет этой новенькой.  
— Занзас? — Сквало нахмурился. — Что она натворила?  
— Ничего такого, что нельзя было бы исправить, — дипломатично сказал Луссурия, но то, что он не в восторге от «принцессы» было ясно, как день. — Что будем с ней делать?  
— Ничего. Выплати ей аванс, пусть развлекается где-нибудь в городе. Охрану еще, человека три, пусть глаз не спускают.   
— Она не вышла к ужину. — Луссурия будто пропустил все мимо ушей. — Ты не посылал к ней кого-нибудь из врачей?  
— С чего вдруг?  
— Надо сделать.   
— Эй, кто тут босс?  
Сквало вынырнул из недр шкафа со свежей футболкой и раздраженно повернулся к Луссурии. Тот снова потянулся к грифоновой морде — дырку на нем протрет!  
— Она нездорова, босс. И к ужину не вышла. И боюсь, деньгами мы от нее не отделаемся.  
И не сказать, чтобы в глубине души Сквало не был с ним согласен.

— Ну и где она?   
Бельфегор, увлеченно строивший из лазаньи вавилонскую башню, не ответил. Его больше интересовал острый томатный соус — башня тонула в крови.  
Леви вяло пожал плечами — он две недели безвылазно торчал во Флоренции и вряд ли вообще понял, о ком идет речь.   
— Так, — Сквало потер указательным пальцем переносицу, искренне пытаясь сдержаться и не разнести всю столовую к чертовой матери. — А где Луссурия?  
— Сегодня пятница, — напомнил Леви, придвигая к себе блюдо с бараньими ребрышками. Такому аппетиту можно было только завидовать, у Сквало от дурных мыслей он нахрен пропал.   
А Луссурия по пятницам развлекался, то ли в нелегальных борделях, то ли в казино, то ли на боях без правил. Никто в Варии не собирался вникать в подробности — вышло бы себе дороже, а толку от таких знаний немного. Многия печали и выбитые зубы.  
По всему выходило, что Сквало придется лично выяснять, почему «принцесса» брезгует ужинать в его приятном обществе и гораздо менее приятном — Бельфегора и Леви.   
Занзас не выходила из своей комнаты два дня — повесилась она там, что ли?  
Апартаменты она выбрала, на взгляд Сквало, не лучшие, да еще и почти на верхнем этаже — по лестнице заебешься бегать. Насколько он помнил, спальня в них была маленькой, а комната побольше — неуютно пустой, что только подчеркивала зияющая дыра камина. Его, наверное, топили в последний раз лет сто назад.   
Все это подходит ей как нельзя лучше, подумал Сквало и постучал в запертую дверь.  
Все это выводит его из себя, подумал он и выбил замок. Двери в замке ни к черту, куда смотрит Луссурия?  
Все это скверно закончится, решил он, глядя, как Занзас сидит на смятой кровати и чистит пистолеты. Из одежды на ней были белый бюстгальтер и черные штаны с лампасами — значит, форму ей все-таки выдали.  
Пистолетов оказалось два, оба с броскими красными крестами на рукоятках. Сквало мог бы поклясться, что они слишком тяжелы для женской руки. Глядя в дуло направленного на него пистолета, он понял, что клялся бы зря.  
Пистолет даже не дрожал.  
— Ну и? — спросил Сквало, и Занзас вопросительно подняла брови. Выглядела она еще более истощенной, чем раньше, все ребра можно было пересчитать.  
По смуглой коже уродливыми пятнами расползались шрамы.  
— Ужинать, говорю, будешь?  
На мгновение Сквало показалось, что в темно-карих глазах мелькнуло удивление, а потом Занзас опустила пистолет.  
— Буду. — Голос у нее был хриплым, как бывает, если долго не разговаривать. — Я жрать хочу. Мяса.  
Будто ей тут кто-то мяса не давал!  
Сквало не стал отворачиваться, пока она натягивала черную футболку и расчесывала пятерней короткие волосы. Не то чтобы там было на что посмотреть — видали сиськи и красивее — но взгляд она притягивала.  
— На втором этаже комнаты не такие тесные, — сказал Сквало, рассматривая сережки с яркими перьями, которые она зачем-то нацепила. — Не хочешь переехать, пока не обжилась?  
— Мне нравятся эти.  
Занзас подошла к нему ближе и криво улыбнулась. Их глаза оказались на одном уровне, и Сквало понял, что они у нее вовсе не карие.   
— Тут с балкона охренительный вид открывается. Буду любоваться морем и оливковыми рощами. Очень успокаивает, знаешь ли.  
Красные у нее глаза. Рыже-красные, как огонь.

— Это что еще такое? — недовольно рявкнул Леви, когда Занзас спустилась вниз вслед за Сквало.   
— Наш новый офицер, — представил ее оказавшийся рядом Оттавио. Сквало едва терпел скользкого гада, но в этот раз был ему благодарен: о статусе «принцессы» сам он как-то не подумал. Ну, значит, офицер. Надо будет сказать Оттавио, раз уж он такой умный, чтобы ввел ее в курс дел — хотя бы по минимуму, заодно доложит Тимотео об успехах дочки. И посмотреть, на что она способна — Сквало никак не мог понять, что у нее за Пламя, хотя отчетливо его чувствовал. Оно будоражило, хотя Сквало никому бы в этом не признался.  
— Не хватало еще таких «офицеров», — брезгливо сказал Леви, и Сквало заметил, как потемнел шрам на щеке Занзас. Похоже, определить, когда ее бросает в ярость, будет несложно. Все на лице написано — в прямом смысле.  
— Заткнись, — рявкнул Сквало. — Свои замечания, твою мать, изложишь мне в письменном виде. А потом я этой бумажкой подотрусь, понял?  
— Понял, — Леви демонстративно обошел Занзас за три шага, направляясь к столу. — Подотрешься.  
Сквало выругался под нос — Леви был упертым, как десять ослов, а женщины иной раз действовали на него как красная тряпка на быка. Животное, блядь.  
— Я его убью, — ровным голосом сказала Занзас. — Еще что-нибудь скажет — убью.  
— Не стоит, — Оттавио улыбнулся самой сладкой из своих улыбок и поправил очки. — Когда вы узнаете его поближе, то поймете, какой он, наш Леви…   
— И что на идиотов не обижаются, — подтвердил Сквало. — Идем, пока ужин не пропал окончательно. С Бельфегором познакомлю.  
— Он мне тоже не понравится.  
— Даже не сомневаюсь.

Более-менее ровные отношения у Занзас, как и следовало ожидать, сложились с Луссурией. Непонятно почему, но Луссурии важно было, чтобы в Варии царил мир — не просто порядок и дисциплина, а почти семейная идиллия, которая то бесила Сквало, то успокаивала — если не забывать, что речь шла о семействе сумасшедших.  
Успокаивала, если начистоту, чаще.   
Занзас это вроде бы тоже устраивало, она все больше молчала, хмурилась, но их компании не чуралась. Сквало пару раз видел, как она тренируется — бегает по замковой стене. Не по плацу, вечно переполненному бойцами, а в одиночестве по крутым ступенькам и переходам, опоясывавшим башни, вдоль полуразрушенных зубцов и бойниц. Смуглая спина блестела от пота, тяжелые ботинки мерно стучали, а на поясе были пистолеты — с ними она, наверное, даже мылась.  
И если она не бегала, не отжималась и не закрывалась в комнате, то пропадала в тире. Сквало специально ходил посмотреть на мишени — глаз у нее был верным.   
Через пару недель она уже не походила на заморыша, которого подбросил под двери Варии злодей-Тимотео.  
Или не злодей, а… а кто?  
Сквало знал не слишком много — восемь лет назад он был занят только Тиром и заветным титулом — но что хуже, остальные об истории Занзас знали не больше него. Сказочка была явно из тех, которые не рассказывают детям.  
Официально Занзас болела и целых восемь лет лечилась за границей. Нездоровый вид вроде подтверждал версию, от которой крепко пахло лапшой на ушах, но если в нее кто и верил, то с такими идиотами Сквало знаком не был. Занзас могла хоть чумой болеть, но это никак не объясняло ни ее таинственного исчезновения восемь лет назад, ни внезапного масштабного ремонта, случившегося в резиденции большого босса после ее пропажи, ни того, что она ни разу не позвонила своему папаше с тех пор, как оказалась в Варии.  
Тимотео тоже ей не звонил — Сквало специально узнавал, потому что ему-то Дон позвонил лично спустя пару недель после водворения Занзас в Варию, и разговор получился странным. Сквало он не понравился.  
— Я рад, что конфликтов удалось избежать. — Добродушие в голосе Тимотео обвивалось вокруг шеи Сквало невидимой петлей. Он почти чувствовал, как перехватывает дыхание, а по коже скользит веревка.  
Интуиция и опыт кричали: не рад! Совсем не рад.  
Наверняка читает отчеты своих людей — Сквало знал их всех, но не трогал, смысла не было, только время терять, вычисляя новых, — и хмурится, будто они вдвоем не оправдали его ожиданий.  
— Я опасался, что вам будет тяжело сработаться. — Тимотео улыбался, Сквало легко мог представить, как топорщатся седые усы, а морщины вокруг глаз становятся глубже. — Занзас… очень амбициозная девочка. Для нее, должно быть, невыносимо подчиняться.   
— Нормально все с ней, — сказал Сквало, чтобы что-то сказать. Не зря же Тимотео сделал паузу.   
— Это хорошо, — одобрил тот, и веревка затянулась еще туже. — Я рассчитываю на тебя. Будь с ней… построже.   
Тимотео будто замялся, подбирая слово, а Сквало подумал, что нет способа вернее сцепиться насмерть с чертовой принцессой, как попытаться на нее давить.  
Неужели ее отец этого до сих пор не понял?  
Или наоборот, прекрасно понял?  
Но тогда зачем?..  
Вопросов было куда больше, чем ответов, и Сквало прикусывал губу, чтобы не сорваться и наговорить в трубку лишнего.   
— Я не хочу говорить такого о своем ребенке, но… Она нуждается в контроле, Сквало, иначе обязательно натворит глупостей. Ей всегда нужно быть первой, не считаясь ни с чем. Ты меня понимаешь?  
— Угу, — буркнул Сквало и оттянул ворот футболки. — Как не понять.  
Это он прямым текстом ему рассказывает, что Занзас захочет получить его Варию?!   
— Я желаю одного — чтобы она стала частью команды, Сквало. Ей это пойдет на пользу, от одиночек одни неприятности. А Занзас из тех, что могут испортить жизнь и другим, и себе.  
— У нас все нормально, — повторил Сквало, не став прятать раздражение. Ему Занзас и так не нравилась, нахрена еще и эти советы? Без Тимотео разберется, что с ней делать.   
Тот словно хотел, чтобы они сцепились, и Сквало не понимал, зачем.   
Чья кровь нужна большому боссу?

Луссурия обмолвился, что предложил Занзас помощь с переездом — дать бойцов, чтобы забрали вещи, и подходящую машину — но она отказалась. В город, правда, съездила, причем на машине Леви, о чем он, хвала всем святым, еще не узнал. Луссурия видел ее покупки — пара пакетов из магазинов женского белья и один большой — из ближайшего супермаркета. Видимо, скупила там все черные и белые футболки — ни в чем другом Сквало ее не видел.  
Леви пялился на сиськи, которые эти футболки плотно обтягивали, и громко рассказывал, что настоящая женщина должна быть нежной, мягкой и милой, как цветочек. Занзас темнела лицом, но молчала, смотрела сквозь Леви, а одергивал его Сквало. Не из-за нее, а из-за цветочков — Леви был потрясающе нуден в своих попытках оскорбить.  
Десяток таких ужинов, и не утихающее любопытство вылилось в закономерный финал — звонок и короткое «я приеду, поговорить надо». 

Виллу Каваллоне окружали виноградники — по правде, на семейное вино Сквало рассчитывал не меньше, чем на разговор с их хозяином, — но этот участок пути он не любил. Проселочная дорога петляла, шпалеры плотно обступали обочины — не разгонишься. Сквало все время казалось, что он еле ползет между пыльной зеленью и время останавливается вместе с машиной, тянется, тянется медленно и раздражающе.   
Дино встречал его у ворот, как обычно.  
— Ты выглядишь до отвращения счастливым, — сказал Сквало, хлопая дверцей, и потянулся. — Уже пил?  
— Три дня ни глотка, — покачал головой Дино. — Ты вовремя позвонил, я как раз вчера вернулся и уезжаю только на следующей неделе.   
Белая рубашка подчеркивала его загар и темные круги под глазами.   
— Отлично, — сказал Сквало. — Есть время напиться и даже протрезветь.   
— Все так плохо? — улыбнулся Дино, но видно было, что знает — не плохо. Трудно, странно, но мир не рушится в пропасть.  
— Заебало все, — махнул рукой Сквало, направляясь к дому. Надо бы тоже снять пиджак, жаркое даже вечером солнце пекло сквозь тонкий лен, будто к спине прижали горячую сковородку. — Не Вария, а сумасшедший дом.  
— Тоже мне новость, — усмехнулся Дино, дружески забрасывая ему руку на плечо — так стало еще жарче. — Что еще?  
— И еще нужна информация, — Сквало подумал, все-таки спихнул руку и принялся на ходу стаскивать пиджак. — На террасу?  
— Давай, — кивнул Дино. — Солнце скоро сядет, там будет в самый раз.   
На закате легко пить и молчать.  
Сквало любил терпкое красное вино, он вообще любил красный цвет, а вот Дино предпочитал белый. Где-то на второй бутылке, покачивая золотисто-прозрачное вино в бокале, он спросил:  
— Занзас?  
Кто бы сомневался, что Дино будет в курсе. Разве что учитель физкультуры в школе, но он был тем еще дураком.  
— Она. Что за хрень, а, Каваллоне?   
— Я тоже не ожидал, что она вернется, — признался Дино, глядя на оранжевое в лучах заходящего солнца море. Картинка из романтического фильма: блондин в распахнутой на широкой груди рубашке задумчиво смотрит на закат с бокалом вина в мозолистых от кнута пальцах. Сквало чуть не рассмеялся. — Восемь лет я думал, что она мертва.  
— Почему? Не тяни, я заебался с этими тайнами и мертвыми принцессами.  
— Принцессами? — непонимающе переспросил Дино, а потом до него дошло. — Ну, принцесса из нее вышла не очень.  
— Что она натворила тогда? Восемь лет назад?  
— Попыталась устроить переворот, — Дино даже сел ровнее, словно мысль о смене власти в Вонголе и сейчас заставляла его нервничать. — Занзас было шестнадцать или около того, и ей почти удалось. Представляешь?  
— Если бы удалось, я бы обязательно восхитился, — пожал плечами Сквало, прекрасно осознавая, что лукавит. Занзас почти свергла Тимотео? Она?! — Тогда почему она жива? И где была все это время?  
— Говорю же, не знаю. Я и не думал интересоваться этой историей, считал, все прошло и быльем поросло. Мне… нам с тобой тогда по тринадцать было, а потом никто про Занзас не вспоминал.  
— Хреново, — сказал Сквало. — Наливай.  
В подступающих сумерках красное вино казалось почти черным. Ветер с моря становился все сильнее, и невозможно было им надышаться.  
— Мне тогда уже четырнадцать стукнуло, — зачем-то сказал Сквало и потянулся за бокалом. Дино, как всегда, умудрился пролить вино на стол, и по салфетке теперь расползалось кровавое пятно. — Я победил Тира.  
— Точно, — кивнул Дино. — Но мне до сих пор жалко твоей руки.  
— Да хрен с ней.  
В четырнадцать Сквало и думать забыл о бывшем однокласснике. Знал бы он, валяясь в больнице и скуля от боли в кисти, которой не было, что через несколько лет тот окажется единственным человеком, с которым будет неплохо обсуждать прошлое и настоящее под пару бутылок вина.  
И даже заглянуть в будущее, благо, в погребах Каваллоне вино никогда не заканчивалось.

Сквало думал, что повидал на этом свете все. Ну, пусть не все, но достаточно, чтобы его ничто не могло удивить.   
Он ошибался. Оставались еще такие вещи, из-за которых он забывал, зачем только что пинком распахивал двери и открывал рот, собираясь орать погромче, — до некоторых его офицеров только так доходила важность разговора.   
— Какого хрена? — сказал Сквало почти нормальным голосом, замирая в дверях и глядя на невозможное. В офицерскую гостиную кто-то притащил огромное кресло, поставив его на место любимого всеми дивана в прожженных сигаретами дырках и с парой прорех от ножей Бельфегора, аккуратно прикрытых подушками.   
В кресле дремала Занзас.  
— Это еще что?!  
— Тихо, босс! Разбудишь! — громко прошептал Леви, выступивший из полумрака комнаты так бесшумно, что Сквало вздрогнул. Леви выглядел странно, будто его пару раз хорошенько приложили по голове, а потом сказали, что красота спасет мир.   
— А ты чего такой просветленный? — не понижая голоса, спросил Сквало, но Леви только жалобно посмотрел на него. Тише, тише, — умоляли его глаза, и Сквало молча развернулся и поднялся к себе в кабинет.  
Хвала всем святым, Луссурия уже был на месте и выглядел нормальным. Настолько, насколько может быть нормальным накрашенный могучий парень с зеленым ирокезом.  
— С возвращением, босс.  
— Что за хрень происходит? — спросил Сквало, не здороваясь. — Где Леви и что нам вместо него подсунули?  
— Это ты еще Бельфегора не видел, — Луссурия жизнерадостно улыбнулся, вот только его улыбкам доверяли лишь дураки. — А я тебе, между прочим, звонил.  
— А я что, мог что-то сделать?   
— Нет, но сейчас бы тебе было легче.  
— Иди в жопу, — Сквало уселся в кресло, вытянув ноги, и хмуро посмотрел на пыльные ботинки. — Я был занят.  
— Я так и подумал, — Луссурия ухмыльнулся, но комментировать его «занятость» не стал. Баш на баш, Сквало пьет с Каваллоне, Луссурия берет внезапные отпуска, и никто не спрашивает, как именно он развлекается.  
— Не тяни. Я хочу знать, что Занзас сделала с моими людьми.  
— Как ни странно, ничего особенного, — Луссурия встал и прошелся по комнате. Он вообще не умел долго сидеть на одном месте — снайперские засады были исключением, и он их не любил. — Вернее, наша девочка ничего не делала и сделала все. Когда ты уехал, Бельфегор решил… ну, поиграть с ней в свои игры.  
— Я понял, — кивнул Сквало. Бельфегор признавал только одну ставку: выживание.  
— Занзас терпела долго, целый ужин, но потом наступило время десерта и…  
— И?   
— Эта девочка далеко пойдет, босс. Она встала, обошла стол, посмотрела на Бельфегора, а потом, ты не поверишь, молча подняла его челку и уставилась прямо в глаза. Я не буду тебе рассказывать, как среагировал наш мальчик, главное, трупов не было. А Занзас, не обращая внимания на впившуюся в ее нежные руки леску от ножей, вылила ему на голову клубничный мусс.  
— Что? И Бельфегор ее не убил?!  
Луссурия пожал плечами.  
— Он оставил ее в покое. Я бы назвал это уважением, но, кажется, все немного сложнее…  
— Безумнее, — поправил его Сквало. — Теперь у него есть королева.  
— Как… аристократично, — Луссурия почти расхохотался. — Увы, я потомок неапольских рыбаков, мне не понять.  
— И мне, — признался Сквало и устало повел плечами. День выдался длинным. — А Леви? Он у нас тоже не из благородных.  
— С Леви случилась целая история. — Луссурия подошел к нему сзади и осторожно помял плечи. Сквало промычал что-то благодарное и наклонился вперед, расслабляясь под умелыми руками. — Он скакал вокруг нее боевым петухом, а потом пристал к ней на тренировке и… В общем, Занзас не могла не ответить на вызов, иначе бы у нее и шанса не осталось заработать хоть какой-то авторитет у бойцов.   
— Ее это волнует, что ли? — буркнул Сквало и чуть не застонал, когда твердые пальцы надавили на особенно болезненную точку.  
— Волнует, — уверенно сказал Луссурия. — Занзас гордая, как ты. Просто… другая.  
— Давай без этого, ладно? Они подрались?  
— Можно сказать и так. Я впервые видел, чтобы Леви проигрывал так глупо и легко.   
— Она одолела этого громилу?!  
— Если бы я этого не видел своими глазами, я бы тоже не поверил. В ней будто сидит дикий зверь, босс, и я не хотел бы с ним схватиться. Ярость в чистом виде.  
— Херня, — сказал Сквало. — Справа сильнее… Ага, так. И что, Занзас победила, и Леви влюбился?  
Слово «влюбился» легко слетело с языка, и Сквало тут же царапнула неправильность — какая, к черту, любовь?  
— Нет, он влюбился, когда она перевязала ему раненую руку.  
— Тогда ему стоило выбрать девочку из медблока.  
— Леви запрещает медикам присутствовать на тренировках, босс, он… чрезвычайно суров, гхм. И у нас там мальчики.  
— Леви бы приспособился, — заржал Сквало, и Луссурия больно ущипнул его за загривок. — Ладно-ладно. Так что там с рукой?  
— Кровь хлестала, бойцы стояли в шоке — их извиняет только то, что я сам был немного удивлен. Занзас слишком легко с ним расправилась. Напомни мне, кстати, устроить парочку тренировок в нетривиальной обстановке, шок шоком, но нельзя же застывать соляными столпами. И с дежурством на тренировке врачей надо…  
— Луссурия!  
— Да, так вот. Кровь хлестала, бойцы смотрели, а Занзас перетянула руку Леви своим лифчиком.  
— Что?!  
— Черный, без кружев, ничего особенного.  
— Она на глазах рядовых разделась и перевязывала Леви? Леви?!  
— Теперь он ее боготворит.  
— Твою ж мать, — сказал Сквало, окончательно потерявший веру в своих офицеров. — А ты? Тебе она тоже… нравится?  
— Я же умный, босс, — усмехнулся Луссурия, убирая руки с его шеи. Сквало сел ровно, с облегчением поведя головой вправо и влево. — Конечно, она мне сразу понравилась. Разве могло быть иначе?  
Сквало не стал больше ничего спрашивать. Какая разница, врет Луссурия или нет.  
Гораздо важнее, чем все это обернется для Варии.

На следующий день Луссурия снова пришел к Сквало, и на этот раз не один. Леви уже не выглядел влюбленным кретином, но ясный свет в его глазах остался, и это напрягало.  
— Босс?   
Стучаться в Варии считалось дурным тоном.   
— Ну? — Сквало вылез из-под стола, так и не найдя упавшую ручку — черная дыра там, что ли? — и сел в кресло, игнорируя улыбку Луссурии.   
— Босс, — вместо Луссурии заговорил Леви. — Мы по поводу машины. Из гаража принесли.  
На столешницу легли два смятых комка металла, и Сквало поморщился. Вчера из-за чертова кресла он так и не поговорил с офицерами, и теперь офицеры говорили с ним.   
— Стреляли около Монреале, когда я выезжал на трассу. Я всегда этой дорогой возвращаюсь от Каваллоне.  
— Есть предположения, кто стрелял? — Луссурия выглядел озабоченным, но не слишком. Ситуация, в общем-то, была рядовой.  
— Трупы? — Леви уселся на край стола, и тот опасно скрипнул.   
— Убери жопу с моих бумаг! Не было трупов, я не стал связываться, просто уехал. Погони не было.  
Гоняться по каменистым холмам под полуденным солнцем за какими-то неудачниками? Да имел их Сквало во все дыры.  
— Так кто стрелял? — Луссурия покатал пальцем неровный шарик пули, и на столешнице осталась еле заметная царапина — еще одна среди тысяч других.  
Сквало пожал плечами.  
— Кто угодно. Желающих от меня избавиться — океан, рискнувших попробовать может набраться с море. Узнать, где я, труда не составило бы, пара наемников… Сам понимаешь.  
— Как-то это внезапно, — покачал головой Луссурия. — Нехорошо. Уже с год такое затишье…  
— Как перед бурей, — ляпнул Леви извечное предсказание параноиков, и Сквало поморщился. Что за банальность, твою мать. Может, просто настал обещанный золотой век.   
— Буря — это тоже нехорошо, — Луссурия стал задумчив, будто Леви сказал что-то умное. — Я все-таки увеличу охрану. И Оттавио лучше отправить куда подальше. У нас остались дела в Мексике?  
Предупреждать Сквало, чтобы он был осторожнее, Луссурия не стал. Он никогда не делал бессмысленных вещей.  
— На твое усмотрение, — кивнул Сквало. Легкая встряска бойцам не помешает.   
— Леви, ты иди, — Луссурия сладко улыбнулся и похлопал его по плотно обтягивавшему предплечье рукаву. — Мамочке надо кое-что обсудить с папочкой.  
Сквало закатил глаза — он эту шутку не дух не переносил. Леви, кстати, тоже.   
— Что еще, мамочка? — Сквало выделил голосом дурацкое обращение, но Луссурия ответил, только когда Леви захлопнул дверь кабинета.  
— Ты не думал, что покушение может быть связано с Занзас?   
— С чего бы? Оно может быть связано с десятком убитых мной мафиози, и это только за последние пару лет. А если считать всякую шушеру…  
— А если не считать, а прислушаться к моей интуиции, то дело нечисто, — Луссурия покачал головой, и в темных стеклах очков запрыгало солнце. Сквало всегда раздвигал шторы в кабинете, темноту он не выносил.   
— Ну так присмотри за девчонкой. Придешь ко мне, когда у тебя будут факты.  
— Обязательно, — согласился Луссурия.  
— Эй, она тебе все еще нравится?  
— Даже больше, чем раньше, босс. — Пальцы с накрашенными ногтями мелькнули в воздухе, рисуя невидимое сердце, и Сквало закатил глаза, сдерживая улыбку.  
— Вали отсюда, и я наконец займусь делами.   
— Позвони Койоту, он пытался с тобой вчера связаться насчет нового заказа, — Луссурия напоминал о скучных проблемах одним своим видом. Хотелось бросить все, раздавить каблуком телефон и уехать в Китай, говорят, там есть пара заслуживающих внимания мечников.   
Рутина убивает романтику даже в работе наемных убийц.

А убийц убивают пули.  
Сквало лежал на больничной койке и морщился от боли, пока врач перевязывал ему ногу. Вроде царапина, но чертовски неприятная — машину вести будет трудно. Стоило бы позвонить Луссурии, он бы примчался и за пару минут все залечил, но Сквало было стыдно. Повел себя как желторотый новичок, наплевав на элементарные правила предосторожности.  
У Сквало был прекрасно развит инстинкт самосохранения, что бы там ни шептали сплетники, просто он умел его отключать в нужный момент. Сейчас момент был ненужным — Сквало прокололся, и это раздражало.   
Врач, присевший на низкий табурет, осторожно наматывал на ногу бинт, и от острого запаха лекарств неприятно ныло в животе, а в голову лезли самые разные мысли. Кто так настойчиво пытается убрать Сквало? Почему именно сейчас? А если бы ногу перевязывал не пожилой усатый врач, а Занзас — черным лифчиком без кружев?  
Или с кружевами?  
Сквало вздрогнул, приходя в себя, и выругался под нос. Врач тоже вздрогнул — наверное, испугался, что опасный пациент недоволен.  
— Вы что за лекарства мне кололи? — мрачно спросил Сквало, надеясь списать внезапные фантазии о кружевных бюстгальтерах на действие какой-нибудь полезной для здоровья херни.  
— Как обычно.   
Врач не стал перечислять лекарства — этот был из тех, что не считают нужным распинаться о вещах, в которых пациенты все равно не разбираются. «Свиньи и апельсины» — их девиз. Зато и настаивать на госпитализации не стал, слишком хорошо все понимал.   
Сил спорить у Сквало не было. Он хотел домой.  
Обезболивающее перестало действовать, когда он почти приехал — пот тут же полился градом, а перед глазами потемнело. Вот сейчас он был прекрасной целью для убийц, на этот раз — какой по счету? четвертый или пятый? — им бы все удалось.   
Последние несколько километров Сквало тащился на автопилоте, хорошо, дорога была знакомой, он и вслепую бы ее проехал. Но редко когда он так радовался, видя Луссурию, спешащего к нему со вспыхнувшим на ладонях Пламенем.  
В свой кабинет Сквало вошел человеком, а не полудохлой развалиной.   
— Хм? — произнесла Занзас, подняв глаза от его ноутбука. — Уже вернулся?  
— Да, блядь… — Сквало хватило только на то, чтобы выругаться и не схватиться за меч немедленно. — Блядь!  
— Не расстраивайся, — равнодушно посоветовала Занзас, щелкая мышкой. — Никто ничего не взламывал, все твои пароли так и лежат нетронутые в папке с порно.  
— Что-о?!  
— Я не смотрела запароленные папки, — Занзас, наконец, оторвалась от монитора и посмотрела на него. — Не успела.  
— Так. Ты… Убрала руки от моих вещей. Это первое. Второе. Еще раз увижу тебя тут без приглашения — убью. Или нет. Выгоню к папочке, скажу, что непригодна.  
Сквало говорил отрывисто, чувствуя, как бурлит в крови гнев, темный, душный — от такого перед глазами кровавая пелена и звон в ушах.  
— Так и знала, что будешь папочкой угрожать, — сказала Занзас, откидываясь в его кресле. Взгляд у нее стал еще жестче, по коже словно наждачной бумагой прошлись — ощущение было именно таким.   
— Нет. В жопу твоего папочку. Просто уебу.  
— А папочка только и ждет.   
Сквало оскалился и повторил, почти прорычал:  
— Уебу!  
Занзас села чуть ровнее, склонив голову набок, и на плечо скользнула длинная прядь волос, выкрашенная странными полосами, будто хвост какого-то зверя. До Сквало только тогда дошло, что она изменилась — ушла изможденность, уродовавшая ее больше шрамов.   
— Попробуй, — сказала Занзас.   
Сквало попробовал. Рука сама потянулась к полосатой пряди — длинные волосы созданы, чтобы хвататься за них для удара. Или подтягивать к себе наглых тварей. Занзас отпрянула, оскалилась и попыталась ногой оттолкнуть бросившегося к ней Сквало. Ей это почти удалось.   
Кресло полетело в сторону, Сквало громко охнул — задело раненую ногу — и всем весом навалился на Занзас, роняя ее на пол. Боль и злость шумели в голове, Занзас вырывалась, не стесняясь в ударах — похоже, снова придется звать Луссурию, по ноге потекло, — и уже почти сбросила его с себя. Сквало рычал — к злости прибавилось что-то еще, заставлявшее цепляться за сильное, горячее — слишком горячее — тело, зажимать локтем смуглое горло, наклоняться ниже — к самому лицу.  
Занзас щерилась от ярости и била все сильнее — и Сквало был уверен, она бы вырвалась, если бы захотела.   
Это была не драка, а что-то совсем другое.  
Они замерили оба, будто одинаковые мысли пришли им в голову одновременно, и Сквало не стал отстраняться. Спросил, задыхаясь:  
— Нахрена ты полезла в мой кабинет?  
Занзас дышала тяжело и глубоко, то ли успокаиваясь, то ли наоборот. Сквало чувствовал, как прижимается к его груди ее грудь — чертов черный лифчик, чертов, чертов!  
— Было скучно, — ответила она, расслабляясь. Сквало всем телом почувствовал, как она обмякла под ним, ушло ощущение натянутой пружины, хотя шрам на щеке не побледнел.  
— Нечем заняться? — буркнул Сквало, подумывая, стоит ли вставать.   
Вставать не хотелось, хотя колено, которым он упирался в пол между ног Занзас, ныло от напряжения.  
— Есть, — Занзас криво улыбнулась. — Но не сейчас.  
— Неудачно совпало, — Сквало вернул ее улыбку, но она получилась натянутой. Он это чувствовал. — А у меня как раз дел выше крыши. Кто-то очень хочет меня убить, слышала?  
— Только не говори, что тебя это волнует.  
— Меня волнует, — Сквало выделил это слово, — что убивать стали, когда у меня появилась ты. В Варии появилась.  
Оговорка вышла совершенно дурацкой, Сквало даже поморщился, а Занзас чуть вскинула широкую бровь.   
Наверное, надо было с нее встать.  
— Может, мы не оправдали чьих-то ожиданий? — неожиданно мирно спросила она, словно Сквало и не нависал над ней, глядя прямо в глаза. Словно, мать ее, он тут ребусы разгадывать нанимался.  
Тот еще ребус — с почти удачными и слишком частыми покушениями. Вряд ли такое могло прокатить, если бы действовал чужак. Или только чужак.  
И Сквало ни на секунду не усомнился бы в своих офицерах.  
И гроша бы не дал за лояльность к нему Вонголы.  
Он много об этом думал — и Занзас, очевидно, тоже. Только с ней вести разговоры о своих подозрениях Сквало не собирался. Уж тем более в таком положении. Ее дыхание щекотало щеку.  
— Намекаешь на папочку? — насмешливо спросил он, стараясь не думать о том, какое горячее у нее тело.  
И не удивился, заметив, как она вздрогнула — Сквало словно жаром окатило.  
— Сам решай, — сказала она сквозь зубы и пошевелилась, намекая, что пора бы ему вставать.  
— Решу. А раз тебе нехрен делать, — Сквало медленно приподнялся, опираясь на ладони. Без особой охоты. — Значит, самое время кого-нибудь убить. Через пару дней пойдем. Вместе.  
— Одну не пустишь? — насмешливо спросила Занзас и ударила его по руке. Сквало, не ожидавший атаки, потерял равновесие, и она легко выскользнула из-под него.  
— Нет.  
И ни с кем другим, кроме себя, тоже.

Если бы Сквало знал, что все закончится так, он бы… да ничего бы он не изменил. Все равно бы вышел ранним утром во двор, сел в машину, мрачно глянул на колени Занзас, усевшейся на переднее сиденье, и поехал убивать.  
Или умирать — кому бы ни была нужна его смерть, он хотел ее очень-очень сильно. И вряд это была какая-нибудь банальная месть. Месть случается только в голливудских фильмах, а мафия в последнее время стала слишком расчетливой для благородной ненависти. Сквало стоял у кого-то на дороге — четыре покушения за неделю о чем-то да говорили.  
Совсем хреново, если этот «кто-то» был из своих.  
Эта мысль не оставляла, как и вчерашний разговор с Занзас, но делать свою работу Сквало такие пустяки не мешали.  
Дело было ерундовым — иначе Сквало бы не взял с собой непроверенного офицера — но платили хорошо. Не столько, чтобы он что-то заподозрил, но достаточно, чтобы не отказался.  
— Наша цель — на втором этаже.  
Скромная гостиница на окраине Палермо утопала в цветах, и ни одной камеры наблюдения не нашлось бы на сотню метров вокруг. Удобнейшее место для деловых и личных встреч — из тех, что не одобряются законом и моралью. Их «клиент» сейчас должен был вовсю трахаться с любовницей. Сквало видел ее фотографию — красивая.   
Выследить чертова старикана удалось только через нее.  
— Он будет не один. Женщину не заказывали.  
Занзас кивнула — если заказа нет, то и убивать необязательно. Разве что дамочка окажется непонятливой и станет мешать.  
— Охрана — на тебе. Один будет внизу, еще двое — на лестнице.   
— Около комнаты?  
— Если будут, сам разберусь. Займись своими.  
Она занялась — так, что Сквало, чуть не промахнулся, стреляя в застывшего на кровати старика. Его глаза еще не успели остекленеть, а Сквало уже накрыло, словно окунуло в кипящую лаву. Он не слышал, как рыдала растрепанная женщина на кровати, зажимая себе рот обеими руками, не смотрел, как расползается по простыне красное пятно.  
Почему не сгорел город, думал Сквало, перепрыгивая через ступеньки лестницы, почему чертов город еще стоит, почему он спит, не чувствуя этого Пламени?!  
Почему его самого трясет от чужой ярости, да так, что хочется свернуть к чертям весь мир?  
Занзас стояла на лестнице рядом с охранниками — с тем, что от них осталось, — и обернулась, услышав шаги Сквало. Ее глаза полыхали алым, лицо кривилось в почти болезненной гримасе — горгона, чей взгляд превращает в камень, — но Сквало не превратился.  
Он застыл на месте, когда горгона шагнула к нему и схватила за руку.  
— Что? — спросил Сквало и замолчал, глядя, как гаснет ее ярость, почти слыша шипение — ледяная вода плеснула на раскаленные камни.  
— Папаша знал, когда отправлял меня к тебе, — усмехнулась Занзас, разрывая сцепленные пальцы — Сквало и не заметил, как сжал их. Крепко сжал. — Ты все?  
— Все.  
В гостинице было тихо — или все попрятались, пережидая бурю, или привыкли к ночным ураганам. Да и не так уж они с Занзас шумели — это только Сквало почти сгорел в чужой ярости.  
И это у него в штанах сейчас было тесно.  
Занзас глубоко вздохнула, сделав почти неуловимое движение — будто снова хотела прикоснуться к Сквало, — а потом пихнула ногой скрючившийся на ступеньках труп.  
— Едем? Хочу выпить.  
— Ты пьешь виски, — зачем-то сказал Сквало, спускаясь за ней по лестнице, и она, не оборачиваясь, пожала плечами.  
И когда Сквало остановился у первого попавшегося бара, Занзас не стала возражать. Вышла, хлопнув дверью, оглянулась, глядя, как он натягивает куртку: снимать наплечную кобуру было бы дольше.  
В бар она зашла первой, не придерживая за собой тяжелую дверь.  
— Я закажу, — бросил Сквало, направляясь к стойке. Занзас молча уселась на свободном диване около низкого столика, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку и положив ногу на ногу.   
Сквало ни на секунду не поверил в эту расслабленность.  
Какой-то парень в майке без рукавов нагло пялился на ее ноги, его дружок оценивал сиськи, но вряд ли ее волновали взгляды немногочисленных посетителей. Здесь было другое — то, из-за чего она согласилась с ним выпить.  
— За удачную операцию. — Он сам разлил виски по стаканам. Бармен смотрел на них подозрительно, не привык, чтобы пойло брали бутылками. Парни, положившие глаз на Занзас, поскучнели и отвернулись. — Твой первый раз?  
Занзас сделала глоток и даже не поморщилась. В полумраке, едва подсвеченном красноватым светом ламп с круглыми абажурами — бахрома слегка шевелилась из-за работающего рядом кондиционера, — она казалась старше, чем в их первую встречу. Сквало не знал, сколько ей лет. Забыл.  
— Ты про трупы? Нет, — Занзас покачала стакан в руке, и Сквало подумал, что она сейчас его уронит. Или прольет виски. — Хотя за деньги — первый.  
— Добро пожаловать в ряды наемников. — Сквало тоже выпил. В желудке стало тепло. — Тебе понравится.  
— А тебе нравится? — спросила она и — Сквало усмехнулся — положила ноги на их столик. Ноги были отличными, штаны обтягивали, как вторая кожа, на сапогах, кажется, отливали рыжим пятна крови.  
— Привык, — Сквало пожал плечами. Он специально сел рядом с Занзас, а не напротив. Правда, еще не понял, зачем.  
Занзас не возражала.   
— А зачем привыкал?   
— В смысле?  
— У каждого есть место, которое ему предназначено, — объяснила Занзас. — К нему не надо привыкать, оно само к тебе привыкнет.  
— Интересная концепция, — с умным видом сказал Сквало. Он не знал, что еще сказать. — Давай стакан.  
— У тебя нет такого места? — спросила Занзас как будто даже разочарованно. От сильного узкого плеча — совсем рядом, Сквало почти касался его своим, — шел жар, напоминая о ее пламенной ярости. Кожу будто покалывало, и возбуждение становилось сильнее, подстегиваемое близостью Занзас и алкоголем.  
— Есть. — Сквало ухмыльнулся. — Горы в Китае, похожие на башни, заросшие зеленью, — там я убил старого мечника, умевшего рассекать человека пополам. Пустыня в Южной Америке — там я сражался сразу с двумя, они были близнецами, и как они дрались! Париж — в Париже я фехтовал. Это было точно как в учебнике, хотя в учебниках полно всякой чуши. И в Новом Орлеане… Хрен с ним. Весь мир — мое место.   
Занзас внезапно выпрямилась, села ровно — Сквало видел ее напряженную спину — поставила стакан на стол.   
— Этого слишком много для такого, как ты.  
А потом откинулась назад и притянула Сквало к себе, ухватив пальцами за волосы — больно! — прижалась губами к его губам, и возбуждение уже не кололо крохотными иголками по коже, а резало, рассекало огненными лезвиями грудь Сквало, мешая дышать.  
Или поцелуй мешал?  
Занзас целовалась отчаянно, напирая — телом и языком — и почти заваливая Сквало на диван. Сквало пытался перехватить инициативу, но без боя Занзас не сдавалась, превращая поцелуй в хренову драку, когда ждешь, что тебе вот-вот заедут в глаз или укусят за язык.  
А потом она очень тихо застонала, и от возбуждения у Сквало потемнело перед глазами, и он готов был трахнуть ее прямо здесь, на потертом диванчике, на виду у раздраженного бармена и подбадривающе свистящих им посетителей.   
И хрен знает, чем бы все это закончилось, если бы в кармане пиджака Сквало не завибрировал телефон — тот, о котором знали очень немногие. Луссурия, Каваллоне и босс всех боссов.  
— Здравствуй, Сквало, — вежливо сказал дон Тимотео, и Сквало показалось, что на заднем плане у него ложечка стукнулась о фарфоровую стенку чашки. — Я могу тебя побеспокоить?  
Он мог побеспокоить хоть Папу Римского, только с ним был бы повежливее.  
— Слушаю, — хрипло ответил Сквало, отпихивая Занзас — та замерла, услышав голос папаши, и теперь тоже слушала, занавешивая трубку своим полосатым «хвостом».  
— Я чему-то помешал? — настойчиво уточнил Тимотео, и Сквало подумал, что за ним и Занзас наверняка следили.  
Или пытались следить.  
И то, на что намекала Занзас… Сквало поставил бы свой меч против чайной ложки: Тимотео совсем не горячий секс для них планировал, отправляя Занзас в Варию.  
— Нет, — Сквало прищурился, слушая, как постукивает фарфор и дышит Занзас. От ее дыхания уху было жарко.  
— И все же… Завтра утром заедь ко мне, пожалуйста. Часов в десять. Поговорим об одном деле, которое я хочу поручить тебе лично.  
— Понял, — сказал Сквало и отбросил мешавшую полосатую прядь. Как вообще люди живут с длинными волосами, твою мать! Занзас зло фыркнула, выпрямляясь, — кажется, о поцелуях придется забыть.  
— Поедешь? — спросила она, откровенно глядя на бугор в его паху. Это сбивало с мыслей.  
— Поеду. Ровно к десяти, — ухмыльнулся Сквало. — Хочешь со мной?  
— Иди в жопу.  
Иногда чувство юмора ей отказывало.   
На выходе из бара, глубоко вдохнув свежего ночного воздуха, Сквало вспомнил.  
— А ты? Где твое место, Занзас?  
Свет от вывески ложился на ее лицо странными и резкими пятнами, делая ее совсем на себя не похожей. Она обернулась к нему всем телом и сунула руки в карманы — как какой-нибудь уличный мальчишка.  
— В Вонголе.   
Убийца думает о награде, принцесса — о короне.  
Все в этом мире устроено просто.

Сквало не обманывал Занзас — ровно в десять он был у старика и отказывался от предложенного кофе. Он не любил тот кофе, который варили в особняке — Дон Тимотео предпочитал какие-то экзотические сорта, а Сквало привык к обычному. Ему бы и из автомата пошло, но не эта кисловатая дрянь.  
После безумного вечера и проведенной в одиночестве ночи запах неправильного кофе окончательно испортил Сквало настроение.  
— Тогда чай? — спросил Тимотео, прекрасно знавший о нелюбви Сквало и ни разу не предложивший ему другой кофе. Может быть, другого в особняке и не держали — на памяти Сквало от экзотической кислятины еще никто не отказался.  
— Воды. — Утро было жарким, мысли — неприятно тревожными.   
— Как скажешь, — покладисто кивнул Дон Тимотео, поглаживая большим пальцем фарфоровую чашечку, уже пустую. — И давай поговорим наконец. Занзас доставляет тебе много хлопот?  
Такая постановка вопроса Сквало удивила. Он считает свою дочь тяжким бременем? Он не интересуется, в порядке ли его принцесса?  
Почему-то за Занзас стало обидно.  
— Никаких, — солгал Сквало, глядя прямо в глаза Дону Тимотео. — Мы хорошо… взаимодействуем.  
И отлично целуемся в дешевых барах.  
И убиваем.  
— Я надеялся, что ты так ответишь, — заботливый папочка Тимотео тоже солгал, а потом перевел разговор на действительно интересовавшую его тему. — Тогда вы можете вместе решить одну мою проблему.  
Вонголе все время нужна чья-то кровь. Сквало усмехнулся — без работы Вария не останется.  
— Ты не поговорил с Койотом? Он тебе звонил.  
Сквало только пожал плечами — он ненавидел оправдываться. Луссурия говорил ему про звонок, и Сквало даже перезвонил, но Койот сначала не брал трубку, а потом он был слишком занят — с другим убийством и Занзас.  
— Ну что ж, — легко сказал Дон Тимотео, и никто бы не расслышал в его голосе недовольство или упрек. Или угрозу. — Тогда давай поговорим сейчас. Ты слышал, что Фатоцци объявил о свадьбе сына?  
— Прекрасная новость, — Сквало равнодушно пожал плечами. — Но меня не пригласили.  
— Меня пригласили. — Дон Тимотео ласково улыбнулся в усы. — Но я слишком стар, чтобы веселиться на свадьбах. Некрасиво, что приходится отказываться.  
— Хотите, чтобы я убил невесту и свадьба не состоялась? — Сквало тоже улыбнулся — криво, обнажив зубы. Он не шутил.   
— Жениха, — поправил его Дон Тимотео, вздохнув. — Жаль мальчика, но…  
— На что только не пойдешь, чтобы не пришлось некрасиво отказываться. — Сквало сделал пару глотков холодной воды и поставил стакан — на прозрачной стенке остался след его губ.   
— Нельзя допустить союза Фатоцци с калабрийскими семьями, Сквало. — Старик сам налил себе кофе из кофейника и с видимым удовольствием пригубил. — Слишком неудачную они выбрали девушку.  
Сквало ощутил во рту вкус кофе из автомата, со сливками и тонной сахара.  
— Нельзя так нельзя, — сказал он, запивая неприятный привкус минералкой. — Мне без разницы. Жених-невеста… А почему не девушку?  
— У калабрийцев много девушек. — Тимотео со вздохом отставил чашку. — А у Фатоцци всего один сын.  
Резонно, чуть не засмеялся Сквало. В Доне Тимотео текла кровь торговцев, он знал, как провернуть дело выгодно.  
И он всегда избавлялся от ненужного товара и ненужных людей, думал Сквало, шагая по темным коридорам особняка. Стоит всегда помнить, что ненужным он может счесть тебя.  
Сквало в последнее время слишком настойчиво пытаются отправить на тот свет.

Луссурия тоже так думал.  
— Будь осторожен, босс, — сказал он Сквало, когда тот садился в машину.  
— Наконец-то, — сказал он, когда Сквало из нее выходил.  
Сквало хлопнул дверью и вдохнул полной грудью теплый, пахнущий морем воздух. В такие вечера нужно говорить о чем угодно, только не о делах.  
Но если уж говорить, то в кабинете, дожидаясь позднего ужина.  
— Слишком легко все прошло с Фатоцци. — Сквало бросил куртку на спинку кресла. — Хотя мы, конечно, могли и ошибаться.  
Луссурия молча обошел кресло, поправил куртку, едва не падавшую на пол, расправил смявшийся воротник и только потом спросил.  
— Совсем ничего подозрительного?  
— Самое подозрительное — это кофе старика и дело, с которым справился бы ребенок. И я не о Бельфегоре.  
Сквало уселся в кресло, положив ноги на стол. Все равно он был пустой — всей бюрократией занимались Луссурия и новый иллюзионист — или иллюзионистка, кто разберет? Маммон быстро входил в курс дел — черт, хоть что-то хорошее удалось выторговать в сделке с Тимотео.  
Усилить Варию аркобалено — да Тимотео, наверное, набалдашник своей трости сгрыз, узнав, на что согласился.   
— Это очень подозрительно, — решил Луссурия и уселся на диван, вытянув по нему длинные ноги. — Будь начеку.  
— Вы о чем?  
Сквало вздрогнул, Луссурия — нет. Он наверняка заметил ее, когда маялся ерундой с его курткой.  
— Твою мать, Занзас!   
И какого хрена она лезет в их дела?  
— Выполняете заказы папаши? — Занзас плевать хотела на его недовольство. Она прошла в комнату, с силой захлопнув дверь, и наклонилась над столом, уперев ладони в столешницу.   
Сквало понравился ракурс.  
Занзас не любила застегивать верхние пуговицы рубашки.  
— Разве не для этого создана Вария? — ответил вместо Сквало Луссурия, удобнее устраиваясь на диване. Даже подушку под голову положил.  
— Иногда кажется, что вы сами по себе, — усмехнулась Занзас. Она точно знала, куда смотрит Сквало.  
— «Мы», дорогая, «мы», — поправил ее Луссурия.  
— Мы, — согласилась Занзас. — Так что такого подозрительного для нас делает старый хрыч?  
— Любишь ты папу. — Сквало убрал ноги со стола и сел ровно. — А старый хрыч всегда делает что-то подозрительное. Например, дарит нам тебя.  
— Тот еще подарок, — откликнулся Луссурия, и Занзас молча показала ему средний палец.   
— Думаешь, мы зря волнуемся?   
Сквало наклонился ближе, почти касаясь плечом ее руки.   
— Думаю, что вы слишком беспечны.  
Занзас не отшатнулась. Блестящая полосатая прядь скользнула вдоль шеи и упала ей на грудь, защекотав щеку Сквало.  
— Обещай, что возьмешь меня на задание, которое дал папаша.  
— Обещаю, — ответил Сквало, не задумываясь, и Луссурия тихо засмеялся. Со спинки стула все-таки упала куртка.  
Занзас опасно сузила глаза — можно об заклад биться, думает, смеются над ней или нет. Сквало даже напрягся, готовясь к драке.  
Но она решила считать его согласие — согласием, а не насмешкой.   
— Отлично. — В ее голосе было столько небрежной уверенности, словно они подписали контракт. Кровью.  
А печатью стал грохот захлопнувшейся двери.  
— Да, отлично, — пробормотал Луссурия, подскакивая с дивана. — И я, пожалуй, тоже пойду, с делами разберемся позже, все равно одна текучка.   
— Ты куда?   
— Пойду подрочу, — чистосердечно признался Луссурия. — Вы вместе — это порнография.  
И Сквало даже ничего ему не сказал. Не смог придумать сразу, а потом было поздно — дверь снова хлопнула.

— Встречу назначили в ресторане на побережье, ты должен его знать. Там пару лет назад грохнули Пернелли с любовницей. — Луссурия, прислонившись спиной к колонне, смотрел, как Сквало раз за разом наносит один и тот же удар — в воздух, пронзая невидимого противника. На полу серый камень испещряли темные пятна — пот со Сквало катился градом, но он все еще был недоволен.  
Удар оставался несовершеннным.  
— Не помню, но неважно. — Сквало остановился, рассматривая меч, будто это была его вина. — Потом съезжу, посмотрю на месте.  
— Встреча завтра вечером, в восемь. К тому времени будет темно, что нам на руку. Гренади обычно приезжает заблаговременно, с запасом минут в пятнадцать.   
Сквало кивнул — меч интересовал его куда больше нового дела. Этот заказ не вызывал опасений — за него платили люди, которых вряд ли можно было заподозрить в связях с Вонголой. Любых, даже случайных.  
Гренади был обычным таможенником, получавшим необычно большие деньги за обычную контрабанду — ту самую, которую он старательно не замечал. Заказчики решили, что старался он недостаточно.  
Сквало тоже бы так решил, если бы полиция конфисковала десяток-другой тонн героина, на который он очень рассчитывал.   
— Думаешь, этот Гренади станет изображать мишень и усядется на виду, чтобы сделать нам приятно?  
— Ну, можно было бы… — Луссурия задумался, и Сквало еще пару раз вспорол воздух клинком. — Ты предполагаешь, что придется действовать открыто? Прямо в зале?  
— А веранда там есть? Хотя без разницы. Будем работать под иллюзией.  
— Хм. Боюсь, что с иллюзиями не получится. После убийства Пернелли в ресторане установили камеры наблюдения. Особенные, как ты понимаешь.  
— Кто там хозяин?  
Технологии, основанные на Пламени, не попадали в руки непосвященных, а Вария предпочитала не действовать на территории союзников. Кое-какие правила вежливости соблюдать стоило хотя бы ради собственных интересов.  
Сквало всегда мыслил стратегически.  
— Это ресторан младшего сына Доменико Пацци.   
— В жопу всех Пацци, будем действовать в ресторане.  
Эта Семья слишком много задолжала Вонголе, чтобы Сквало с ними считался.  
Луссурия улыбнулся.  
— Кто пойдет?  
— Я, — сказал Сквало. — И Занзас.   
— Все? — Луссурия разочарованно улыбнулся.   
— Хочу глянуть на нее в платье, — честно признался Сквало и ухмыльнулся, увидев понимание на его лице. — Скажешь ей, что для маскировки.   
Зная Луссурию, можно было не сомневаться — и скажет, и поможет выбрать подходящий наряд. Сквало мысленно уже нарисовал Занзас в алом платье с разрезом по бедру и на каблуках — высоких, как Этна.

— Сойдет.  
Занзас, скрестив руки на груди, насмешливо подняла брови.   
— А пистолеты где? — спросил Сквало, глядя на длинные смуглые ноги — в дурацких сандалиях на совершенно плоской подошве.  
— Под одеждой, — неопределенно сказала Занзас.   
Под ее платьем и в самом деле можно было спрятать арсенал. То есть, все было красиво — летящий шелк, экзотические цветы на ткани — но в таком наряде Занзас смело могла идти на мессу.  
— Заебись.   
Сквало хмуро кивнул и уселся за руль, ожидая, когда Занзас заберется на соседнее сиденье. Грации ей определенно не хватало.  
— Не понравилась? — Занзас вытянула ноги, и шелк очертил каждую линию — так, что Сквало не сразу завел машину.  
— Нормально.   
— Удобная штука, — сказала Занзас. — И под нее не нужно надевать белье.  
Сквало чуть не сбил рядового — бедняга успел отскочить в самый последний момент. Грош бы ему была цена, не успей он убраться из-под колес, в Варии неуклюжих увальней не держат.  
— Удобно, — согласился Сквало, бросив быстрый взгляд на Занзас. Лицо у нее было безмятежное, как море в конце августа.  
У Сквало в голове бушевал февральский шторм.  
Хуже быть не могло. Сконцентрироваться на задании мешали мысли о смуглых бедрах, скрытых лишь тонким шелком, и тишина.  
Занзас молча смотрела в окно и выглядела скучающей, будто ехала не убивать, а навещать троюродную бабушку, впавшую в маразм.   
Можно было бы включить радио. Еще раз проговорить с Занзас план — шаг за шагом. Или спросить о шрамах — тигриных, темных, страшных. О том, где она пропадала восемь лет. Попросту заговорить о чем-нибудь обычном, что разогнало бы плотную, как туман, тишину.  
Можно было высадить ее на обочине и спокойно заняться делом.   
— Готова? — только и спросил Сквало, когда парковался у ресторана. Тишина звенела в ушах, был слышен даже шорох шелка, скользящего по телу.  
— Не задавай идиотских вопросов, — откликнулась Занзас, вглядываясь в темноту и огни фонарей на набережной. — Эти камеры тоже работают на иллюзии?  
Сквало, прищурившись, посмотрел на заросшую плющом стену соседнего дома.  
— Нет. Этих на плане не было.   
Одним из преимуществ Пламени было то, что его обладателей не фиксировали примитивные камеры или «жучки» — слишком сильные создавались помехи.   
— Тебе что-то не нравится? — на всякий случай уточнил Сквало, но Занзас только покачала головой.   
Время поджимало.  
В ресторане — в меру роскошном, в меру уютном — посетителей было немного, и на новую пару, занявшую столик у окна, никто не обратил внимания. Или сделал вид.  
Сквало лениво листал меню, высчитывая минуты — объект должен был вот-вот появиться, — а Занзас пила воду со льдом. Жадно, большими глотками, чуть не проглотив зеленую веточку, украшавшую лед.  
Интересно, у нее это тоже из-за тишины?  
— Ты слишком напрягаешься, — вдруг сказала Занзас, отставив пустой стакан. — Что не так?  
Не рассказывать же ей правду.  
— Все так, — пожал плечами Сквало. Хотелось рявкнуть, выругаться, схватить Занзас за полосатую прядь, но официант стоял слишком близко. — Заткнись. Или давай поговорим о чем-нибудь более подходящем для свидания.  
— О, — сказала Занзас, и потемневший было шрам снова стал незаметным. — Я никогда не ходила на свидания. И о чем на них говорят? О том, что у тебя кишки сводит от плохих предчувствий, нельзя?  
— С чего ты взяла, что сводит кишки? — Сквало захлопнул меню, прислушиваясь. Кажется, подъехала машина. — Может, сводит то, что пониже.  
— Вряд ли ты про задницу, так что…   
— Почему ты не ходила на свидания?   
Занзас глянула на него с неподдельным интересом.  
— Ты правда не знаешь?  
Похоже, тайна восьми лет была мрачной, может быть, с тюрьмами, закрытыми психиатрическими лечебницами или коматозным сном на больничной койке. Любая версия подходила для безумия, светившегося в глазах Занзас.  
И для изощренного ума Дона Тимотео тоже. Но в случае Занзас Сквало мог бы поклясться — повод она дала. Даже если бы не знал это точно.   
Не каждый может устроить попытку переворота. Почти удачную.  
— Не интересовался. — И почти не соврал. Ее прошлое не настолько его занимало, по крайней мере, раньше. — Ты не ходила на свидания и теперь ебешь мне мозги. У тебя давно никого не было?  
— У меня никогда никого не было.  
До Сквало дошло не сразу, а потом началось кино со спецэффектами.   
Сначала была замедленная съемка — в ресторан входил Гренади, Сквало думал о словах Занзас, в голове звучала музыка. Вроде бы из «Крестного отца».  
А, может, это было что-то классическое. Бах.  
Ба-бах.  
Занзас, не сводя взгляда с зеркала на стене — отражение Гренади устраивалось за столиком, говорило с официантами и смотрело на часы, — поднесла телефон к уху и спросила:  
— Что?  
Ответ, кажется, ее не устроил. Сквало видел, как исказилось ее лицо — то ли от ненависти, то ли от страха. Губы, накрашенные темной помадой, растянулись в тонкую линию — она сразу стала некрасивой, но это уже было неважно. Сквало не мог на нее не смотреть.  
Гренади заказывал вино — склонившийся к нему официант что-то рассказывал с вежливой улыбкой, незаметно похлопывая себя по бедру винной картой.  
Гренади, похоже, не разбирался в винах.  
— Нет, — сказала Занзас и положила телефон на стол.   
Время уходило, музыка в голове Сквало звучала все быстрее, но он спросил:  
— Что не так?  
Только что этот вопрос она задавала ему.  
— Плохо. Будь готов.   
Первый выстрел оборвал ненастоящую музыку, и Сквало упал, перевернув стол — фарфор, стекло и железо зазвенели, падая на пол, плеснула вода из вазы, роза рассыпала белые лепестки.  
— Кто тебе звонил? — спросил Сквало, стреляя по вбегавшим в ресторан людям — черные маски надежно скрывали их лица. Дубовый стол был ненадежной защитой, но пока держался — прошедшие сквозь дерево пули вязли в Пламени дождя.  
— Папа очень хотел меня видеть. Прямо сейчас, — ответила Занзас и тоже выстрелила.   
— Твою мать, — только и смог сказать Сквало, глядя, как сгорает, всплескивая руками, черная фигура прямо перед ними. Как рассыпается в пепел другая. И третья.  
— Огнемет по сравнению с этим — игрушка, — хмыкнул он, перезаряжая свой пистолет. — Что там с нашим клиентом?  
Дело всегда есть дело.  
— Сдох. Его эти и пришили, — откликнулась Занзас, прячась за стол. — Можно уходить.  
— Там живые остались?   
— Не дума…  
Ба-бах.  
В этот раз музыки не было, но Сквало был уверен, что похоронный марш над ним сыграют. Или над его пеплом.  
Взрыв был мощным: две стены разнесло по кирпичику, оплавленный камень градом сыпался на кучи пыли, пепла и покореженного металла. Где-то под ними были трупы.  
У Сквало першило горло, а в лицо словно плеснули кипятка. Ресницы сгорели — Сквало провел измазанной рукой по лицу, проверяя, осталась ли там кожа.  
У Занзас тоже сгорели. И хвост перестал быть полосатым — стал просто грязным.  
— Спасибо, — прохрипел Сквало, поднимаясь на одно колено, потом на другое. — Это ты вовремя…  
Огонь защитил от огня, вспыхнувшее вокруг них Пламя — яростное, пробирающее до костей, выворачивающее нутро, — от взрыва, прогремевшего сразу, как сдох последний из нападавших.  
Кто бы ни хотел убить Сквало, на полпути он не останавливался.   
— Плохое предчувствие было, — скривила обожженные губы Занзас и подала ему руку, помогая встать. — В отличие от тебя, я ему верю.  
Где-то вдалеке послышался вой сирен, а за оседавшей пылью раздавались крики.  
— Уходим, — сказал Сквало, и Занзас, так и не выпустившая его руки, потянула его за собой. Можно было вырвать ладонь, самому найти путь — но Сквало это показалось глупым.  
За Занзас можно идти. Может быть, даже до конца.  
— Почему твой папаша хочет меня убить? — спросил он, вваливаясь в машину. Вокруг кричали, кто-то показывал на них пальцем, звали врачей и полицию. — Зачем ему нужно мое место — для тебя?  
— Дошло? — скупо и зло улыбнулась Занзас, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Давай быстрее, достал этот шум.   
— Давно дошло, твою мать. Как только он стал мне рассказывать, какая ты амбициозная подлая дрянь.  
— Ну и дурак, — сказала Занзас, пока Сквало заводил машину. Толпа расступилась, пропуская запорошенный пылью мерседес.  
— Не такой уж дурак, — сквозь зубы сказал Сквало. — Было похоже, что твой папаша очень хотел, чтобы ты сама убила меня… Или я тебя. Но ты же наследница, ты единственная дочка, наконец.  
— Ты же видел, что нападение не остановили, даже зная, что я, скорее всего, тоже умру, — сказала Занзас, не отвечая ни на один из его вопросов. И отвечая на все сразу.  
— Это я понял, — сказал Сквало. — Он тебя так любит, что готов усадить в кресло босса Варии или убить. Правда, если ты сядешь в мое кресло… Это все равно, что быть мертвой. Вария бы не приняла тебя.  
— Приняла бы, — равнодушно пожала плечами Занзас, вглядываясь в темноту и огни за лобовым стеклом. — Может, не сразу. Но папочка думает как ты, поэтому так настойчиво тебя убивал. И его бы все устроило — я окажусь во главе боевого отряда, но все равно что в тюрьме. Офицеры меня, выскочку, угробившую их любимого босса, не признают и сами будут рады меня прикончить при случае. Его люди глаз с меня не спустят и такого случая не допустят — без его приказа. Все равно, что связать меня по рукам и ногам… чем-нибудь огнеупорным.   
— Не могу не восхищаться старым пидарасом, — хмыкнул Сквало, резко выворачивая руль влево. Занзас ухватилась за ручку двери, но все равно наклонилась к нему — близко, очень близко. — Но я так и не понял, почему Вария? Почему не Вонгола?  
— Потому, — сказала Занзас, отодвигаясь, но Сквало никогда не останавливался на полпути.  
— Ты же получишь Вонголу. Или нет?  
Тишина в машине вдруг кольнула в висок — остро и больно. Сквало гнал, как сумасшедший, сигналя на пустых перекрестках случайным прохожим. Хотя плевать ему было на прохожих.   
— Дурацкий вопрос. — Пауза получилась долгой, но Занзас ответила, демонстративно хрустнув пальцами, будто готовясь к драке. Сквозь прореху в платье выглядывало смуглое острое колено. — Конечно, я получу Вонголу.  
За окном мелькали огни ночного города — чем дальше от побережья, тем меньше их становилось.   
— Ты получишь, — согласился Сквало.

Телефон Занзас звонил два раза: первый — когда они выезжали из города, второй — когда показалась громада замка. Оба звонка остались без ответа. Занзас только смотрела на номер вызова, а потом бросала слегка оплавившийся телефон с треснувшим экраном на плотно сжатые колени.   
Сквало помнил, что на ней не было белья. И что у нее никого не было — тоже.   
Не улетучившееся до сих пор возбуждение от схватки и быстрой езды путало мысли, а может, наоборот, оставляло только те, о которых стоило думать.  
Он не удивился, когда Занзас пошла за ним в кабинет, не обращая внимания на взгляды, которыми провожали их рядовые.  
— Виски будешь? — спросил Сквало, направившись прямо к бару — за тем, чтобы он всегда был полным, Луссурия следил лично.   
— Да, — Занзас уселась в его кресло. Снова.  
— Охуела? — для проформы спросил Сквало и поставил перед ней полный стакан. Он решил, что виски нужно много.  
— Мне нравится, — Занзас, прикрыв глаза, смотрела, как он пьет. — Ну?  
— Что?  
— Говори. Ты же хочешь мне что-то сказать. Всю дорогу хотел.  
Сквало не помнил, чтобы его обуревало такое желание, но раз его спрашивали, почему бы и нет.  
Хотя желания его обуревали — те, о которых Занзас пока молчала, но о которых знала. Сквало и не скрывал.   
Тут имело значение только то, насколько велико было ее желание — она тоже не пыталась его прятать.   
Они были в одной комнате, у них было одно желание, и они разговаривали.  
— Где ты была восемь лет? — Сквало подошел ближе и уселся на край стола, нависая над Занзас. Он был выше ее, крупнее, опаснее — пусть отвечает.  
— Во льду, — она расслабленно пожала плечами. Плевать ей было на опасность. — Можешь считать, что в коме, эффект тот же. Только холодно. И физиотерапия болезненная. Потом.  
Сквало не удивился. Он слышал о людях, которым Пламя позволяло купаться в озерах лавы, почему бы небесному Пламени Дона Тимотео не сковать кого-нибудь льдом. Сквало представил темную фигуру в прозрачной, покрытой инеем глыбе, и запил неприятное видение виски.  
Вот откуда у нее шрамы.  
И вот почему у нее никого не было, черт возьми.   
— Поплатилась за попытку свергнуть большого босса?   
Занзас глотнула виски прежде, чем ответить, и Сквало мог поклясться — то, как она это сделала, было провокацией.   
— За неудачную попытку, — сказала Занзас. Раскаяния в ней не было ни на грош. С тем же успехом она могла сказать «за первую попытку». — Поторопилась.  
— Учла ошибки? — ухмыльнулся Сквало, отставляя пустой стакан. Занзас поставила свой рядом.  
Сквало спросил себя, почему мысль о предательстве не вызывает у него никаких эмоций. Хотя какое предательство — Дон Тимотео начал первым и развязал ему руки.  
А Вонголу Сквало никогда не предаст.  
Вон она, Вонгола, смотрит с вызовом, некрасиво скаля рот.  
— А ты как думаешь?  
Сквало не думал — он дернул ее к себе, целуя в пересохшие губы, и крепко удерживая. Он не был уверен, что не получит коленом в пах или кулаком по почкам.  
Занзас удовлетворенно выдохнула, перехватывая его руки, и засмеялась.  
От них обоих несло гарью и потом, пальцы скользили по коже, оставляя грязные следы, а одежду было легче порвать, чем снять.

Занзас сама прижималась к нему, как тогда, в баре, или в снах, которые приходили с тех пор регулярно — Сквало дрочил по утрам и злился. Горячее гибкое тело идеально ложилось в руки, словно было создано для того, чтобы Сквало его обнимал.  
Наверное, не таким должен быть первый раз — Сквало свой помнил плохо, потрахался и потрахался, но у женщин же по-другому. С ними надо бережно, осторожно и, Сквало где-то слышал, у романтиков высоко ценятся розовые лепестки на шелковых простынях.  
У них было кресло и стол.  
Занзас забрасывала ногу на бедро Сквало, стягивала рубашку, стонала сквозь зубы — и мысли о розовых лепестках прошли сами собой. Запах пыли и огня возбуждал больше.  
Сквало почти не помнил, как оказался в кресле, просто сначала была жесткая столешница, узкий край стола, впивавшийся в бедра, а потом Занзас уже сидела на нем, прижимаясь лобком к его члену, и улыбалась пьяно и счастливо.  
Потом она закрыла глаза и перестала улыбаться, только закусывала губу, когда Сквало целовал ее грудь. Закусывала, облизывала, снова кусала, сдерживая стон. Впивалась ногтями в плечи, ругалась — тихо и яростно, и называла Сквало по имени.   
Сквало кончил, когда сброшенные ими стаканы упали на пол, разбиваясь со звоном, а Занзас ухватила его за волосы, притягивая к себе. По паркету разлетелись сверкавшие осколки, Занзас вскрикнула, и Сквало накрыло темнотой — он не видел, не слышал, он почти не существовал.  
И в себя пришел не сразу.  
— Неплохо, — сказала Занзас, когда он, ухватившись за ягодицы, помог ей удобно устроиться на его коленях. Она была мокрой, и на смятых приспущенных брюках оставались белесые пятна.  
— Я охуенный, — усмехнулся Сквало, поглаживая ее поясницу — она вздрагивала, стоило провести пальцем чуть выше. Или ниже.  
— Мусор.  
Занзас устроила голову у него на плече и зевнула.  
— Хочешь, я тебе еще кое-что скажу? — спросила она сонным голосом. Ее выдавали напряженные плечи, и у Сквало сильнее заколотилось сердце — только начавшее успокаиваться.  
— Ну?  
— Тимотео Вонгола не мой отец.  
Будто лампочку на чердаке включили, и под ярким светом все темное, непонятное, сереющее по углам обрело форму и встало на свои места. А Занзас говорила с той же сонной ленью, обманчивой, как темнота, и Сквало не замечал, что прижимает ее к себе все сильнее.  
Откровенность за откровенность.  
Когда она замолчала, и тишина ударила в уши ожиданием, Сквало тоже признался.  
— Знаешь, будь мне сейчас лет четырнадцать, я бы принес тебе какую-нибудь дурацкую клятву верности.   
Занзас усмехнулась — теперь уже по-настоящему спокойно.   
— А я бы только посмеялась, зачем мне мелкий мусор? Или приказала тебе никогда не стричь волосы.   
— Никогда? Неудобно драться. За тебя.   
— Хотя бы пока я не получу Вонголу.   
— Они бы не успели сильно отрасти. Хочешь, дам тебе такую клятву?  
Занзас расхохоталась, как будто они только что подписали контракт — кровью. С одной стороны — верность, с другой — вера.  
Печатью стал поцелуй. Она наклонилась, легко коснулась его сжатых губ и соскользнула с коленей.  
— Тимотео все поймет, — Сквало ее не удерживал. Знал, что вернется. — Когда он вышвырнул тебя в Варию, вряд ли он рассчитывал на такое... Он же не успокоится?  
— Не успокоится, — Занзас налила себе виски. Порванное спереди платье обнажало живот, шелк скользил по телу, открывая то бедро, то грудь, то смуглое плечо — это было как игра, догадайся, что будет следующим. — В очередной раз его планы полетели псу под хвост. Он мог бы давно понять, что я не буду сражаться за что-то меньшее, чем Вонгола. Или что меня удовлетворит Вария. Хотя это не первая его ошибка, конечно. Старый дурак, он так страстно мечтал, чтобы я заняла твое кресло.   
— А кто должен занять его собственное?   
Занзас ухмыльнулась.  
— Это еще одна очень занимательная история.   
Сквало знал, что не заскучает.

И когда Занзас, закинув ногу на его обнаженное бедро, негромко рассказывала ему свой план.  
И когда Сквало убивал, чтобы этот план не остался только ночным шепотом.  
Когда они оба убивали.  
И проигрывали.

Сквало знал, что он на своем месте.


End file.
